Didn't See That Coming
by Captain IT
Summary: The tweebs and the Test sisters? Together? Will Middleton survive the fearsome foursome? A Kim Possible/Johnny Test crossover story.Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Foward:** _The tweebs and the Test sisters? Together? Will Middleton survive the fearsome foursome? Base on a idea I had in the forum and I blame a 13 year old for pushing me into it._

_.........................................._

**Disclaimer: **_All characters of Kim Possible are own by Disney and Mr. Bob and Mr. Mark( Guys! your messing with penguins now..I got dibs on Shego.) All other characters, vagabonds, thugs, geeks, lawyers, carpitbaggers, scalliwaggs, and The Canadian Missing Persons Bureau( Oh where, oh where is our Z man at?) are property of their repective authors ( and they know who they are, as if I didn't have enough troubles) Me no profit,me have fun. Celebrity cheap shots are fair game in my crosshairs. Johnny,Dukey, Susan, and Mary Test are own by Cartoon Network and Teletoon._

_------------------------------------------_

**A/N:** _It took me a while to write this story but after a bit of a dry spell did I finally got this first chapter written. I really didn't want to touch writing on it at all. That is.... untill a 6 foot female plot bunny wearing 3 inch heels with a Colorado accent selling Pixie Girl Scout Muffins came to my door one day. I said " Sure, I'll take a couple of dozens muffins. I hadn't had a bite all day." Needless to say what happen next. I like to give a couple of birthday shout-outs here. First, to my wife of 24 years , Janet. Second to my gracious sister Sherri. Happy Birthday you two. Next I like to dedicate this story to my late uncle Danny, who pasted away last month. I found out he was a bit of a storyteller himself. I'm sure he and my dad are telling stories to each other right now. I hope I have done him proud. So enjoy this crossover story my fans. This story take place three years after 'Graduation'._

_----------------------------------------------------------_

**Didn't See That Coming**

" Listen up people. It is time once again for the Middlton Science Fair. I'll be picking the team again this year since your teacher, Miss Jenkin, got pick for a TV reality series about surviving a ship wreck with Richard Simmons. It's called 'Sweatin with the Titanics.' "

It was the beginning of another school day for Jim and Tim Possible as they both began their junior year in high school. Last year the both of them spent a good portion of their time in detention and library lock-up for the mischief they got into. In due time, the both of them have matured enough to settle down a bit and bite down on getting there grades up...or have they?

"Jim,Tim Possible! You two are teaming up with our inner -state exchange students from Porkbelly High: Susan and Mary Test."

" Hicka-Bicka-Boo?"

" Hoosha"

" SCORE!" they both said as they high-five each other.

" I expect alot out of you four in the next three week." said Barkin as he then grumbled to himself.

" _I can wait to see what these four are going to unleash on the city."_

When Susan and Mary saw who their lab partners was going to be...well... who were they to tell about who they were teaming up with.

" Wow, what a couple of hunks."said a very exuberant Susan.

"I'm going to enjoy this assignment." said Mary as both their eyes turn to heart shapes.

" How about you ladies come over to our lab tonight?" said Jim.

" So we can get start on our projects." said Tim.

"Together." they said in unison.

"We love to come over." said Susan.

" But we have to watch our little brother Johnny tonight." said Mary.

" Bring him along." said Tim.

" Yeah, our sister is a babysitter." said Jim.

" Maybe she can watch him. " said Tim again.

" It's a date then. See ya tonight...Guys." said the sisters, who blew both of them a kiss. As Jim and Tim watched them leave, the both of them had their tongues wagging out of their mouths. Mr. Barkin just happen to be standing behind Jim and Tim who was watching the whole scene act out in front of him.

" You boys like to spend another month in detention looking at me?"

" Uhh, gotta go!" said Jim and Tim as they hurried over to their next class to escape Barkin's wrath.

That night over at the Possible's resident, Johnny, Dukey, and Ron were all in the living room playing video games while Kim was reading a magazine as both sets of twins were in the tweeb's lab making all kinds of noises in there.

" Wow! I just got the highest score on Captain Constellation IV: Revenge of the Lorwardian Nerds."

" I know Johnny. You are on fire tonight."

Kim looked up with wide eyes at Dukey as did Ron with a drop jaw look.

" Did that dog just talked?" said Kim nervously.

" Oh I'm just a kid with a rare hair disorder." said Dukey with a smile.

" Ok, but how do you explain the tail?" said Ron as he pointed that out to him.

" Uhh, internet?"

" Close enough!"

A loud crashing noise then occured making the occupants in the living room jump from their seats and run toward the lab to see what damage the tweebs and the sisters have done. Small puffs of smoke were coming though the door as Kim, Ron, Johnny, and Dukey walked in to see what all the commotion was.

" Four geniuses in this room and you 'accidentally' spilled a volatile liquid on the floor. Care to explain?." said a not too happy Kim.

Nervously Jim spoke up.

" Well you see, uhm, Mary was having this problem with this circuit board and, uhm, I went over to check out problem , uhm , my hand hit this vile of liquid and.... "

" Jim was trying to make a move on my sister."

Kim look like she was about to blow a gasket when Susan spoked up again.

" Please Kim, don't blame Jim for what happen." said Susan with a blushing look on her face. " I was..err..I guess..uhm..kind of flirting with Tim which help cause part of it."

Kim and Ron just rolled their eyes at the four of them while Johnny stood there with a big grin on his face.

" Hey you two. What about hunky Gill next door?"

" Gill who?" said the sisters in unison.

" Oh yah!" said Dukey. " You two are sooo hooked."

" So, what have you four been up to besides playing footsie under the table?" smiled Ron.

" RON! DON'T INCOURAGE THEM."

" Right KP."

"I'm curious to know to what you geniuses have come up with within the past few hours myself. By the way, what's my car doing here in the lab?"

" Susan and Mary are going" said Tim.

" To help us put the aquatic features you ask for Kim." said Jim.

" Spankin" smiled Kim. " But let's see what you guys came up with for the science fair."

Mary and Susan first showed the gang what looked like a beaker of tomato sauce.

" This is our new mexican food salsa we made for Bueno Nacho." said Susan.

" It is a six alarm sauce we like to call 'Gene Simmon's Tongue Toaster'. " said Mary.

" All we did was enhances the habanero peppers with lava from the Hawaiian Islands." said Tim.

" It's the first hot sauce to come in it's own titanium beaker." said Jim.

" Then I can't wait to try it. Break out the tacos Rufus."

" Not this time Ron. Better let our number one test subject handle this one: our brother Johnny."said Mary.

" Besides, he is used to handling experiments." said Susan.

Johnny took a taco and poured some of the hot sauce on top of it. The taco sizzled and shook as Johnny down the whole taco in one bite. Everybody was surprised when Johnny just stood there with no aftertaste or effects from the taco.

" Didn't taste hot at all to you?" said a concern Jim.

" Nothing, na-da, not a thing."

" Maybe we didn't use enough lava." said Mary as she looked back over her notes.

But then all of a sudden Johnny lower intestines started a great rumbling sound. Dukey looked at Johnny in fear.

" Johnny? Please tell me your sister got rid of your mutant Johnny X powers?"

" I don't think so."

" RUN! HE'S GONNA BLOW!"

No sooner said that everybody jumped behind a table than Johnny rumbled the house with a atomic power poot. Flames and smoke poured out of him with a pungent odor following after it. The occupants of the room were all coughing, holding their noses, and trying the fan the smoke and odor out of the lab. Johnny just stood there smiling ,waving his hand in a lazy like fashion.

" Wooo, who busted a gumpy? Oh ya, that's me."

**Meanwhile, upstairs in the bedroom of James and Anna Possible:**

"Ooooo, James! Your sure did rattle the house tonight dear. I didn't know you still had it in you." said a very pleased Anna.

" Guess I still got the ole touch, right dear?" said a very pleased James.

**Meanwhile, back downstairs in the lab:**

" MY CAR! LOOK WHAT HE DID TO MY CAR RON!" shouted a very upset Kim.

" I don't think that was the kind of flame job you had in mind Kim." said a confused Ron.

" Oh man, do I ever need to use the bathroom." said Johnny as he bouncing around.

" Oh no you don't!" said Kim. " You see that seven room ,ranch style lair on top of that hill? You go over there if you what to use the bathroom."

Kim looked with tears in her eyes at the burn-out pile of metal that once was her car.

" We'll fix it sis." said Jim.

" And make more mods to it too." said Tim.

Kim just stood there rubbing her temples. "_Why couldn't mom just have an abortion?"_

" Ok, so what else have you four come up with?" said Kim nervously.

" We develop the newest generation of battlesuit for Rufus to wear on missions with you two." said Mary.

Rufus became fascinated as he put the suit on and stood there in a mission mode stand.

" It has all the features of Kim's battlesuit but we put a stealth mode into it." said Susan.

" But there is one small glich." said Tim.

" That we need to work out." said Jim.

Ron notice Rufus was batting his eyebrows at him. He also had his hands on his hips while making kissie face looks at Ron.

" Hic.. Hi big boy. What's your sign?" said Rufus as Ron looked in disgust.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU RUFUS?."

" That the glich we still need to work out." said Mary.

" We're not sure what it is." said Susan.

" So we name the problem **K**inky **I**nteractive **G**enetic **O**rdeal." said Jim.

" Or in short, KIGO." said Tim.

" Ugh, major hurl factor here. I do NOT want that in my battlesuit." said a repulsed Kim.

" No worries. Wade is busy with a anti-virus program to stop the KIGO in the battlesuit." said Tim.

"We don't want to see you get it no more than Ron does." said Jim.

" I know what you mean guys. I mean, what if Kim was battling Shego and in the middle of the fight Kim hits on Shego....and then Shego looks at Kim....and Kim to Shego...and..and." Ron just stood there with the biggest goofy grin that he ever had as his mind started to wander.

" EARTH TO RON! SO NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" said a very upseted Kim.

As Kim was about to give Ron a piece of her mind ( and four knuckles of her right fist) a voluminous explosion rumbled the house once again.

**Back upstairs:**

" James dear! your a madman tonight. Have you been taking your vitamin E?"

**And back downstairs:**

" That sounded like it came from that lair at the top of the hill." said Ron as he and everybody else ran out to the backyard to see what was the commotion happening.

The faint sound of two sceaming voices from about seven hundred feet in the air got louder and louder as it started to zero in on the family's swimming pool. After a harrowing splashdown did everybody see who the two guest were that made their enterance.

It was none other than Dr. Drakken and Shego with their hairs standing on end and singed, clothes half burned on them and the most wide-eyed look that became them. As Ron and Dukey ran in the house to get them a couple of blankets to cover up with Kim proceeded to question them about the events that lead to their little swim in the backyard.

" What happen to you two?"

" You tell me princess. Me and Dr. D was just relaxing in front of the TV watching Evil Eye for the Bad Guy when there was a knock at the door. This flaming head kid wanted to use our bathroom so I told him down the hall, third door to the left. Next thing we know there was an explosion and we're flying over downtown Middleton without a hovercraft and landed in your pool."

Shego notice that Rufus was still wearing his battlesuit, winking at Ron.

" Nice suit weasel. Where can I get one of those?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **_Oh oh! Is there trouble brewing for our_ _heros? Will Kim get her car back in time for mall shopping? Will Ron have another Kim and Shego fantasy? Will the tweeb get together with Susan and Mary later on for a bit of 'Tickle in the Dark'? Will Rufus give up the hero buisness and become a drag queen? Can James explain to Anna in theory that after the big bang comes the big cigarette? 'Toon' in next time for another chapter of ' Didn't See that Coming'.....Same Captain IT time....Same Captain IT station._

_This is Captain IT everybody reminding you to support your favorite writers...whoever they may be. Stay cool everybody and again we thank-you for your support._


	2. Chapter 2

**Forward:**_ Seems like Ron has make some improvements on his BFGF. Let's see what happens in Chapter 2._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Same as in Chapter 1. Only thing I own is myself (Sad...isn't it)_

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up . My mom has been under the weather for awhile and I have been helping keeping her buisness in order around here. Anyway, I'm gald I can get this chapter up for you wonderful fans out there to enjoy. So here it is..Chapter 2._

* * *

**As we last left our heros:**

Kim got on her kimmunicator to Wade to arrange a ride for Drakken and Shego to take them to their Caribbean lair since Johnny 'pooted' down their lair on the hill. As Drakken and Shego were boarding their ride, Drakken was smiling back at Shego.

"That reminds me Shego, I'm glad I had the hovercraft insured along with the lair as well . That pink-haired girl from that insurance company was really helpful."

" I know Dr.D. I can't help thinking that she seem to remind me alot of princess here."

As soon as Kim heared who Drakken and Shego were talking about, she became redder than the hot sauce that Johnny ate. Smoke poured out of her ears as she clinch her fists and was showing her fangs.

"HER? WHY THAT NO GOOD COPY-CAT ( bleep,bleep,bleep,bleep)."

Shego looked over with a smirk on her face.

" Ooooh, somebody's jellin."

" I'M NOT JELLIN AT ALL. I"M JUST GOING TO KICK THE ( bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep,bleep) OUT OF HER WHEN I SEE HER...THAT'S ALL!"

" Oooooh, I think we pressed Kimmie's buttons,somebody's a grumpy monkey." smiled a toothy Drakken.

Drakken and Shego high-fived each other as their ride took them away. Kim was stomping around in the lab just looking for something to hit.

" That pink-haired hussy! Who does she think she is anyway?"

" Sis, we have a plan to get at her." said Tim.

" Let's change Rufus into a geko." said Jim.

" And have him sell insurance on TV." said Tim.

" That will put her out of buisness." said the both of them.

" Nice plan tweebs." smirk Kim. " But I'm sure we can come up with something far worse than that."

" How about a duck?" said Dukey. " Ducks are fun to watch."

" Naaa!.... who's going to believe a duck?" said Johnny.

While the debate raged on about what to do about Kim's new copy-cat nemesis, Ron just happen to notice what look like a hair dryer sitting on one of the tables.

" Molecular Hormone Enhancer" said Ron as he pick it up to read the side of it. " I wonder what this does?"

"RON! NO!" yelled the tweebs and the Test sisters.

But it was too late. Ron accidently fired the trigger mechanism on the hair dryer. A faint yellow beam came out of it and hit Kim in the chest knocking her down.

" KIM, ARE YOU OK?"

" I'm fine Ron. It wasn't that bad that....hea! ..why is my chest getting bigger?"

" I'll go get you an ice pack Kim so we can keep the swelling down."

" It's not that kind of swelling Ron. It's like my boobs are getting bigger."

" That's exactly what is happening Kim." said Susan.

" Ron hit you with the ' Molecular Hormone Enhancer' ray gun." said Mary.

" It's like your dipping your hands in the hormone cookie jar for a little extra and..well?" said Susan as both her and Mary looked on a bit timid.

" MY HOOTERS ARE HUGH?" said a startled Kim.

" Don't worry sis. " said Tim.

" The effect are only temporary." said Jim.

" Oh that's just great! Now I got to walk around with these twin hindenbergs stretching out my sweater for awhile."

" Oh I don't know Kim. You look ok. Even with that sweater that's tight on you now....and making you look....not so....bad looking...and...and."

" RON! I'm up here! And stop your drooling!"

Ron's 'pleasure' only lasted for a moment when a loud crash in the ceiling occurred. Crashing though the roof in a small hoovercraft was the one person Susan Test did not want to see that evening.

" It is I, Bling-Bling Boy. Come to take the lovely Susan Test out on a date."

" Eugene! What are you doing busting into the lab like that you bozon?" said Johnny.

" Johnny Test. I, Bling-Bling Boy will take your sister and ...WOW! ..WHO'S THE REDHEAD WITH THE BIG KNOCKERS? " said Bling-Bling as his eyes about popped out of his head as he saw Kim.

" Oh for heaven sakes he's drooling. Will somebody get a mop bucket in here?" said Dukey in discuss.

Little did Bling-Bling know that a certain blonde was grabbing him by the collar and raising him above his head. He was not at all to happy with Bling-Bling's comments as his eyes turn a bright blue color. Bling-Bling started sweating in fear.

" Uaaa, let me guess. Your with the lady with the big bazooms. Is that right?"

Ron started to shake his head yes as he let out a loud winded growl thats separative Bling-Bling's skin from his skull leave it expose.

" Ok, didn't see that coming." the skull spoke.

Then Ron started spinning him around the room, gaining momentum with every turn, untill he lauch Bling-Bling out of the hole he came thought and into the stratosphere back to his island he came from.

" Curse you Johnny Test. Oww! I hit a satellite."

* * *

**A/N:**_ So ends another chapter in my Kim Possible/Johnny Test story. Besides, looking at Kim is making me hungry for watermellon right now._

( Kim) "WILL YOU STOP WITH THE BOOBS JOKES AREADY! I SWEAR I'LL HAVE RON KNOCK YOU BACK TO YOUR CAVE YOU NEANDERTHAL!"

_Ok,ok..sheee! Boy your grouchy Kim. Anyway R&R is in full mode now and as always we that you for your support._

_Say Kim! I don't think you can kick me with you small feet anyway._

( Kim) " Why? What makes you think they are that small?"

_You know what they say: Nothing grow big under the shade._

( Kim) "ROOOOOOOON!"

_And I'm out of here._


End file.
